


Swan Lake

by 1YoungWriter1



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, Evil Nick Fury, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1YoungWriter1/pseuds/1YoungWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia was turned into a swan by the magician Loki. But her curse can be broken, if a prince were to swear to marry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty weird: I took Loki from the MCU, took the Bucky/Nat relationship from the comics, Evil-Fury from my imagination.  
> Warning: this will go along the lines of the original "Swan Lake"  
> Music from the ballet will be the background for each chapter.

**Prologue**

_Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) - Introduction_

The night was quiet. The thick summer air was filled with the heavy aroma of roses, lilac and daffodils. The Moon shone brightly from her place in the dark velvet sky and the moonlight danced on the soft ripples on the surface of the Lake.

From the old, dark woods emerged Natalia. Her light footsteps whispered through the long grass as she walked towards the dark waters of the Lake. Her fiery red hair gleamed in the light of the Moon, as did her milky skin. She wore a white dress, which did not cling to her body but seemed to glide with it. Her breathing was even and full and her chest lifted heavily with every breath of the sticky air.

As soon as Natalia reached the edge of the Lake the air around her chilled, losing its scent in the process. A dark figure appeared beside her, as if drawn from the air. Clad in black, with raven-coloured hair and ice-pale skin stood Loki. His green eyes bore into Natalia’s blue ones.

Natalia took a step back, towards the woods. She had heard of the wizard Loki and had recognized him at once. She almost tripped on her long dress but was caught by the intruder. Natalia could read a person’s eyes for lies, for desire but Loki’s eyes were a mystery for her. Though this intrigued her, fear got the better. Without a word, Loki pulled her close to himself. She could feel the coolness of his skin through his robes, could feel the lack of a heartbeat in his chest.

She gasped as Loki’s hand grabbed her neck.

“I desire you, Natalia,” He hissed into her ear, “In every possible way and more.”

His cold breath grazed her neck, sending shivers done her spine.

“I have watched you for a long time.”

He paused to take in her sweet scent.

“Be mine!” his voice was hoarse and devilish, his fingers tightened around her neck.

“I could give you everything you wish for, anything you ask for will be yours!”

Natalia summoned up the remainder of her strength and whispered quietly,

“Then let me go… I do not want anything from you. Please let me go ... "

Loki’s breath hitched. His nails drew blood from Natalia’s neck, the hot red drops sliding down to her collar bone. Loki flung Natalia to the ground, as if she were a rag doll.

“So you will not have me?!” He growled.

Natalia could only stare in wonder and horror at the metamorphosis: Loki’s fingers became deadly claws, black wings grew from his back, his eyes turned a blood red and fangs replaced a few of his front teeth.

Natalia could only shake her head, not finding breath in her body for an answer. Fear shook her, her blood running cold in her veins. She could not have imagined such an outcome when she had gone for a walk. She had had strange things happening to her for the past few months, but the Black Magician, who was feared throughout many kingdoms, was a thought that did not cross her mind. Was he responsible for the death or illness of every suitor she had had? Was he responsible for every storm that held back her friends and loved ones? Was all of that, so he could have her for himself?

Loki growled again, out of anger, out of shock. The very ground seemed to shake from the hellish cry. But silence fell as suddenly as it was interrupted. But this silence had a deadly shade on it, there was no wind, no birdsong, nothing. The grass seemed to change to a darker colour, the Moon hid in the newly-formed clouds.

“Then no man shall have you!” Loki flew of the ground as he turned into a black vulture.

He flew around Natalia, circle after circle, trapping her inside. Blacks strings of liquid and gas appeared from Loki’s wings, a dark spell being cast. Natalia writhed in pain as the black threads seemed to burn into her skin. She could feel herself changing drastically before falling into unconsciousness. As if through a misty dream, she heard a voice that sounded like the tinkling of glass.

“Sleep child. I will bring you comfort during the night. Sleep peacefully, for true love will break your curse.”

And with those words the Moon disappeared in the light of the dawn.


	2. Act I part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter will merge into the story, instead of observing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. 1 Scène: Allegro giusto

Let us look into a medieval castle, which stands on the other side of the Lake. It is drowning in green forests, consumed by the flames of an auburn sunset. One can hear that effervescent music is being played in the lower levels of the Castle. Every fire and torch is lit, ladies in exquisite garments dance with handsome gentlemen. At the North wall a grotesquely large throne is situated. It is stuffed with the softest feathers, the velvet is embroidered with gold thread and the wood is covered in gold paint and draped in furs. Beside the throne is another chair, less monstrous in size and glamour, but strong and grand, made of a dark wood. Beside the throne it looks cold, threatening and more powerful.  
On the throne sits a joyful prince, fair haired, blue eyed, strong and righteous, beautiful and carefree. On the lesser chair sits an older man, his black hair contains grey strands, one eye is covered by a patch, his pale skin is harsh from winds and storms.  
The Prince drinks from a heavy golden goblet, the man – from a crystal glass.  
“Tell me, Lord Fury, what do you think of this gathering?” The Prince speaks with a kind, warm voice.  
“It is quite appropriate, your Highness.” The man’s voice is cold and rough. Indeed he does not like the Ball. It has too many idle eyes and ears for his liking. “But where is the man of the occasion?”  
“My friend will join us soon.”  
The musicians finish the dance, the dancers bow and move to the sides of the hall, their dresses making whispers as they retreat. The Prince stands form his throne and descends the few steps from the platform to the Hall. His boots make no noise as the Hall is filled by a crowd that whispers, breathes and gasps, the coda being an unpleasant lack of silence. The Prince then approached one of the ladies, offered his hand and led her to the centre of the hall. The musicians instantly started a rather jolly but formal waltz.

The waltz found it’s way up into the higher levels of the castle, vibrating against the stone. In one of the rooms, where the music could barely be heard, sat the ‘Man of the occasion’. The man was tall, strong, built much like the Prince and would have been his twin if not for the dark hair and the empty gaze. He sat in front of a window, staring at the dying sun. He was dressed in his formal attire, ready to go down to join the festivities were it not for the fact that his left arm had failed him again. He was not vain about it, but he could hardly dance, as was expected of him, with one arm at his side. He desperately massaged it, coaxing it to move. When his arm yielded he got up and left the room. His heavy footsteps could be heard in the dimly lit hallways. He did not want to go… He did not feel music in his veins, not after what had happened to him. No, he was not the Prince’s blood-brother anymore… But he would endure, for the Prince’s sake.

The man patiently waits for the end of the waltz before walking into the hall and bowing to the Prince. Silence rushes over the crowd, silencing even the crackling of the fires. The Prince waits for the man to raise his head before giving him a brotherly hug.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen!” The Prince turns to the crowd, one arm still around the man’s shoulders, “This ball is held today to celebrate the homecoming of a man, whom I have know since boyhood. A man who had always been my closest friend and advisor. A man who followed me into battle no matter what. A man whom I have loved like a brother.” He paused and smiled at the man in question. The man smiled back with a fraternal smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Lord James Buchanan Barnes has returned to us!” The last sentence was spoken more quietly than the speech itself and the ending was lost in the applause.  
*****  
“Steve,” James said with a sigh.  
“What?”  
“You shouldn’t have…” James sighed again, sadness taking him once more. Steve answered, irritated by his friend’s behaviour.  
“No, I should have! You’re my best friend and I’m glad you’re back. Besides,” James could feel Steve’s firm arm patting him on the back. “The girls have been dying for you!”  
James could feel his heart fall as Steve led him towards a group of women, dressed in the most expensive silks, with the most wondrous hair styles and the most despicable smiles. James could not understand how he could have ever liked these women. Five years could not have aged them that much; they had hardly changed from what he remembered. But he found their eyes too cold for his liking. The fluttered around him, like wasps, complementing him, trying to get into his favour, bickering with each other. He could remember that the object of their game was to share his bed, for a night, for a month, for eternity. He flirted, they flirted back, he would make signs to one, but by presents for another, and vice versa. But he could not do so now. He could not even force a smile, could not appear to be interested. But he could not stop them, for their rivers of words left no space for him to speak.

“Don’t you think this scar on his cheek looks heroic?”  
“It certainly makes Lord James look heroic!”  
“I think it did nothing, he was heroic enough without it…”  
“No-no-no! Scars like this one make a man more complete!”  
“How did you get it? Was it during your escape?”  
“Or did you get it in battle?”  
“Did you get it from the Romanova bitch?”  
“Oh, I’ll kill her for harming you!”  
But James was far away.  
Natalia Romanova. The Tsarina of the neighboring kingdom. Milky skin, red hair, sweet voice, lethal body, sharp mind. Her kisses were so sweet… The things he did for her…The things he'd still do for her...  
But that would be his secret. It need not ever see the light of day. She had disappeared just months before he awoke in the forest and made his way back home.

“Lord Barnes, the Reagent would like to see you.” This voice was new and brought James out of his trance. The author was a tall woman, clad in black velvet that contrasted her pale skin, but complimented her dark hair.  
“Excuse me, ladies.”  
James followed the woman towards the lesser throne.  
“Reagent Fury, Lord Barnes has come at your request.” She curtsied, but only slightly and left James alone with the Reagent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and criticize, I need to get better!


	3. Act I part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will be pretty boring, sorry. The real thing starts in the next chapter. Will upload as soon as written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Lake - act I - Waltz

James bowed before the Reagent. In truth he had not know this man to be reagent, nor had he know that there was a reagent at all.  
“My lord Reagent,” James looked at the tall man in the Lesser Throne closely. There was something strange in him, perhaps the scared eye, perhaps the cold gaze. All in all the Reagent appeared powerful and strong.  
“No need for formalities, lord Barnes. I hold no real power here.” Liar, James thought, he could hold all the power he wants by just looking.  
The silence prolonged only for a few seconds, before James inquired:  
“You wished to see me…”  
The Reagent clapped his gloved hands and stood up.  
“Indeed I did.” He came closer to James and almost whispered, “Let’s take the night air.”  
Reluctantly James followed the man into the Castle Gardens, situated outside the Hall.  
The night air was cool against James’s skin, more diluted than the air of the Hall, where music continued to project itself throughout the Castle. The gardens were empty, with only James and the Reagent disturbing the peace of the evening. The grass had started to collect dew, as had the blossoming flowers, birds had ceased their song, and the wind did not exist in the enclosed space.  
“Tell me, lord Barnes,” The Reagent spoke indifferently, “What do you think of the prince?”  
“Excuse me?” James was put off by the question. For starters – what did it imply? What did he think of him as a person, as a leader?  
“What is your opinion of the prince?” The Reagent persisted.  
Was this a trick-question, to test him? To make sure that he was not a spy?  
“He is his normal self, I believe.” James didn’t know what else to answer. Was there a problem with Steve?  
“Let me clear this: do you think that he is capable of ruling in his current state?”  
“Yes!” James couldn’t understand why he was questioned in this manner. “Completely capable! He is wise, he knows tactics and battle and he understands the meaning of ‘peace’. He would do almost anything to keep the Peace we now have!”  
“But every king needs counsel…wouldn’t you say?”  
Dumbfounded again, James opened and closed his mouth.  
“The Secret Council is still needed, yes, and Steven will know when to listen to them.”  
“I see…” The Reagent paused. “And what do you think of the War that has passed?”  
James could feel his stomach twist into noughts, could feel the blood leaving his face. His breath hitched in his throat and his left arm went limp.  
“I…I can’t remember much…”  
So, this was the purpose of the evening walk. To see if he really was spying…  
“What do you remember?”  
James leaned against a pillar and took a deep breath.  
“I remember going into that waterfall after Steve. I could see him just in front of me, unconscious, getting pulled closer and closer to the edge.” He felt tears sting his eyes, his mouth went dry. “Next thing I remember clearly is waking up at the side of a river, a few horses beside me, someone talking… Next, I’m in some underground room. It’s wet, dark, cold. I remember my arm hurt like Hell. Then I know it’s not me anymore. It’s my body, but not my mind. The things I thought at the time, the words I spoke, the decisions I made seemed logical at the time, but now…”  
“You see yourself as a monster?” The Reagent’s voice was still icy cold, steady. James even wondered if what the Reagent said was in fact a question, or a statement.  
“You could put it that way…”  
“You killed innocent people, hurt our countrymen, worked against our crown?”  
“I swear, I had no idea of what I was doing!” James tried to defend himself; he did not want Steve to think of him as a traitor. “I…just can’t explain it.”  
“Perhaps you were bewitched.” The Reagent looked at James closely, making every word imprint into James’s mind. “You had no control over your body, but now you do.”  
James could feel the pain starting to radiate from his hand.  
“Just make sure to tell everyone who asks, that you did monstrous things while under control of one of their wizards. And if not asked, do not talk about it. If you are, try to make them understand how much you repudiate your actions. You do repudiate them, don’t you?”  
“Yes, sir.” James whispered sadly. He looked like a pupil, caught red-handed at a puny crime by his teacher.  
“Good…” The Reagent contemplated on something for a while before continuing. “Now, I am only Reagent until the prince reaches the age of twenty-five, as stated in his father’s, the late king’s, will, or until he marries. And seeing that his Highness has found himself a bride I believe I will soon leave this post and return to the Secret Council. What I offer you, is a place on it.”  
If James were drinking, he would have chocked and suffocated.  
“Me? On the Secret Council? And why would you tell me, that you are on it, the council members are to remain secret, are they not?”  
The Reagent smiled. “You are a close friend of the prince’s. When I cannot make my advice count, you could do it. He listens to you! You will only need to make him see, that I am right…”

“I will think of it… Lord Reagent-” James was cut of by the Reagents stern voice.  
“I already said, Lord Barnes. Call me on equal terms and by my lesser title. Lord Fury will suffice.”  
“Lord Fury, I shall take my leave. I need to excogitate on your offer.” James left the Gardens through a different door, glancing into the Hall to see Steve entertaining a charming blonde. He looked to the forest and saw a flock of swans fly into its gloomy depth. He instantly changed direction, heading to the stable.  
Hunting. That will calm me down.  
As he collected his bow and quiver, the evening came to an end and the and the moon gracefully entered the sky.  
James rode his horse towards the woods.


	4. Act II part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. 11 Scène: Allegro moderato, Moderato, Allegro vivo

Night had surrounded the forest; light winds gently shook the trees. The air was cooler than during the day but it was still pleasantly warm. James’s horse galloped in the direction of the swans’ flight. The steady beat of hooves pounded in James’s ears like a voodoo drum, taking him far away.  
He lied to Lord Fury, he remembered a lot more. He remembered council meetings, remembered the poverty of the people for whom he fought. He fought with all his heart for them, with all his might. He killed those who he could call countrymen, but he did not hate himself for this as completely as he ought to have. It was a war between two kingdoms, started by chance but pushed to battle by many years of mistrust and misfortune. He justified his actions by remembering that there were people who died on both sides, people who lost loved ones on both sides. It was a stupid war in his mind, and had he been under the Rogers’ banner he would have done the same. That was what bothered him. That even if he had full control over his body and his memories he would have still done the same, just for a different side.  
And the Tsarina… She was not royalty through that war. She was another pawn, not let close to the throne.  
When Natalia’s father ruled his kingdom she was completely forgotten, left to herself. She grew up riding horses, fighting with the stable boys, fencing with the young squires. She did not want a lady’s life, so she did not have one. But when her father died, she was finally noticed. She was found strong and beautiful, smart and unusually cold for a woman. But she did not rule, she was not given the chance. Instead she was head of the kingdom’s Secret Guard, spying on every neighbouring kingdom, attending royal visits as ‘queen’, sniffing out traitors and killing them, flirting with the young heirs at banquets.  
He was an invention of the Romanov wizards; she was a plaything of her court. She was never taken seriously; he was not listened to at all. She grew up as a wild thing, he was turned into one. She could not influence her councils, he was their dutiful servant.  
They started a friendship easily as they started working together. He gave her tips on survival; she tutored him in the art of spying. He taught her the most effective ways to kill a man; she showed him the most painful ways. They fitted perfectly, two wrongs that made a right, two shadows that finally became real.  
And they had been lovers…

His horse suddenly stopped, nearly throwing him of his saddle. In front of James was a Lake. It was strange, that the capital of his homeland was so close to the edge of North Wilderness. On the other side of the Lake was the territory of wizards, traitors and criminals. Also known as Jotunheim, the Wilderness was considered the home of the wizard Laufeyson. James would not venture far, but he could follow his prey a bit further.  
One of the swans flew just over James’s head and he prepared his bow and arrow. He swiftly hid behind a nearby tree and waited for the swan to fly closer. He could see it gracefully descending into the waters of the lake, making ripples in the dark water. He drew his bow, a pleasant ache in his arms, steadied his breathing and carefully aimed his shot. The clouds suddenly parted and the Moon illuminated the Lake. The swan was getting closer and closer to shore, it stepped out of the water, turned its head to face the Moon-

The swan’s body was suddenly alight with glimmering stars. The long porcelain wings shimmered as they shed their feathers, the body brightly lit by a magical twinkling. The swan was burning with pure white light and James was momentarily blinded and he turned away. He discarded his bow and arrow to wipe the tears of his eyes and looked back when the light had dimmed.

In place of the swan stood a young woman, with fiery hair and milky skin. Her slender figure was covered by a loose white dress, her hair was braided into a complex plait, her eyes shone in the moonlight. It was her…

Stunned, afraid that all was an illusion, James stared at the young woman, who looked towards the inky sky. Soon, her companions descended to the Lake. Like her they turned into young women dressed in white, but they could not compare to Natalia. Not in his eyes, at least.  
He had heard that she was killed, shortly after the War ended, that she had taken her own life, that she was poisoned by a traitor, that she had become a nun, that she had ran away with a penniless man. He had heard every kind of rumour, but they all stated that she was out of reach. But here she was… His heart swelled with joy and adoration.  
He was almost certain that she was real; he just needed to be sure…  
But if she was real, then what was she doing here? What spell was cast upon her, that she was human only now, only here? Why was she so close to the Wilderness? Did Laufeyson have something to do with that?  
One of the girls came up to Natalia and whispered something in her ear, she waved the girl off but the maiden persisted. With a sigh, Natalia turned around to the woods and suddenly tensed.  
“Who goes there?” her voice was strong but not fearless. She stepped to the right, in order to get a better view at the intruder.

“It’s me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and criticize - I need to get better.


	5. Act II part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Natalia's point of view. This is short and pretty boring, but I will update soon.

Natalia had flown far and wide that day. She was looking, searching, seeking. But what? She could not decide herself. Was she looking for the traitor, who told her to go to the Lake in the Northern Wilderness to meet the man she ‘cared for most’. Was she trying to find her beloved? Was she seeking a man who could promise to marry her? She could lure someone into the Wilderness; she could seduce him, infatuate him, and make him swear to marry her the very next day… So why didn’t she do that before? Perhaps, because she was tired. Tired of lying, of pretending. Tired of being someone else.  
She had loved once. And it didn’t turn out well. Her ‘affair’ was found out, he was captured and killed, she was swiftly married to a husband who died within three months, for reasons unknown to medicine. And soon after that another marriage was arranged, but the suitor was caught ill, her next betrothed died in his sleep, the next was disfigured and dismembered during a shipwreck. After that she was considered a bad match, a bad omen. She was, at last, left alone. Even by those who she had called friends. She didn’t care all that much, but with a lack of activity she sank into depression. She didn’t eat or sleep; she was mostly out of the castle, riding out incognito into the night, returning after a few days.  
Then, one day, on the break of dawn, while out in the city a strange man came up to her and convinced her to take a walk at the Lake…  
How that man had known who she was and how to lure her, she did not know. But she cursed the day, cursed the wizard Laufeyson and, most of all, cursed herself.

She was bound to return to the Lake every night, for only there could she turn back to her human form. Once again, like many times before, she flew down to the Lake. She gracefully settled into the lucid water, swan to shore and started soaking up the moonlight. Her whole body felt alight with a cold flame, sweet ecstasy flowing through her bloodstream. Back in her human body, she instantly felt someone behind her. She could sense hungry eyes burrowing into her back, but she could not hear anything.   
“That would probably be Loki”, she thought. He liked to watch her in her human form; it brought him a sickly delight. She was used to this kind of surveillance, far too used.

Soon, the rest of the flock flew to the Lake. Before finding Natalia, Loki had been searching for true beauty. He wanted to own this ideal, to have it for himself alone. He also had a daughter, apparently, a half-deformed girl, wicked and evil by nature. The rumour among the maidens was, that he was trying to find a cure for her, to make her a true beauty worthy of adoration. The young women were supposed to be the key to the cure. But moons passed and no cure had been found. Natalia was meant to cure Hela, but Loki had decided to keep her for himself. He had asked her to marry him, she had declined. But it was strange, that such a dark creature could think of a holy alliance such as marriage.

Natalia thought over her past as she walked back and forth, letting her bear feet touch the cool water. She had killed, she had seduced… She knew of no other way of life. Her curse could be broken by true love, but there were so many more conditions. She was thankful that her curse had been lightened, but could it save her? She thought it was unlikely… After all, he was killed and she could not love another. 

The other women were discussing what they had seen that day. Many had searched for friends and family, in hope that they could be recognised, while others admitted their defeat and tried to enjoy the life of swans. Over the soft chatter, Natalia could sense Loki watching her. At first she wanted to confront him, but she grew accustomed to the stalking.  
“Milady…” One of the younger girls approached Natalia, speaking in a hushed voice. “there’s someone at the edge of the woods.”   
Natalia smiled ruefully. “It’s only Loki, he does that often.”  
“No milady. It does not look like Laufeyson at all. He would stand there almost openly, but this one hides deliberately…”  
Natalia tensed. The ladies became silent. She should have noticed this, it was too quiet, to queer. Loki would not stalk in such a way, he would be plain in his cravings. But who could it be? She looked closely at the tree to where the girl pointed. The moonlight made the intruder cast a slight shadow, seen only when one knew to look for it.

“Who goes there?” her voice was strong but not fearless. She stepped to the right, in order to get a better view of the man.

“It’s me…” A tall man came out from behind the tree, his steps heavy, his body muscular.

It was him…


	6. Act II part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and James finally meet, but what happens next ? (I suck at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. 14 Scène: Moderato

It was him…

A man who she thought dead was right in front of her. He was alive and real. It could not be a trick of the light, surely. Nor a trick of her mind, she had not thought of him for properly weeks, she had not mourned him, she was not in shock… If she could gather the strength to just touch him…

But what if he was Loki’s illusion? If the bastard had found out of him and took his appearance.

“Natalia, it’s me!” His voice was burning with emotions: pain, love, regret, joy, sadness, relief… She could see the flames in his eyes, she could recognise his gestures, his intonation. She was gasping for breath, knots in her stomach, a headache banging at her skull, knees barely supporting her weight. For a moment she thought she would faint. He rushed up to hold her but she almost squealed.

“No!” She could feel tears burning in her eyes. He had stopped a step or two from her, his whole body leaned in her direction. “How do I know that you are you, not someone or something else?” If he was not real she would kill herself: the agony of the reopened wound was too much for her to bear. How did she live up to this point with such pain buried in her chest?

“Trust me!” His voice was uneven. James was taken back by this turn of events: he had not thought that she would not believe. But he could scarcely believe himself. He trusted his instincts that told him: this is Natalia, those are her eyes, that is her voice, those are her gestures, this is she! “Take my hand and you will see that I am real.”

“What if this is just a trick?” She was crying openly now, sorrow written on her face. This was too good to be true. Such miracles don’t happen.

“How? How can I rove to you that I am real?” James could feel anguish freeze his heart. The same anguish brought him back home, broken, alone, helpless. Here she was, right in front of him and out of his reach.

“Take a step back…” Natalia knew that this was cruel if he was really him, but she needed certainty, more than ever in her life. He would step back, he would sacrifice himself for her, that she knew.

James closed his eyes and chocked down a sob. He slowly moved his left foot backwards. It felt as heavy as stone but he still moved it. He then moved back his right foot, steadily, remorsefully. Finally, he met Natalia’s eyes. He felt his mouth grow dry as his left hand went to sleep again.

She looked deep into his eyes before rushing towards him and falling at his feet.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” She cried between sobs. James had also fallen to his knees and proceeded to kiss her hands and tear-covered cheeks.

“I know, I know…” he whispered before burying his face into Natalia’s neck.

Natalia clutched her arms around James’s neck sobbing into his shoulder. “They told me they had killed you…and- and when I went into the dungeons I found your body-”

“I’m alive, Natalia!” He whispered soothingly. “It’s all right now, we’re both alive! And we’re together now!” He turned Natalia’s face to his, a rough hand cupping her cheek. “And no one can separate us now!” He leant forward and sealed her mouth with a passionate kiss, that seemed to last a lifetime but was still not enough.

“If only, Yakov, if only…” Natalia did not break away from James for a long time. They had been separated for too long to understand how time passed while they were together. When they finally got up they walked together, holding hands, telling their stories from the time they parted.

“You must be regretting everything that happened…” Natalia said quietly.  
“Some of it, yes…” James spoke very softly, as if too much noise would break this dream they were in. “But if I had fought for Steve, I would have still killed many innocent people… And I might have killed you…” He stopped to watch her reaction.  
Natalia was silent for long time. How could she answer that? How could she comfort the man she loved, when the only other possibility was only bitterer for her. Finally she smiled, a sad smile, a rueful smile, a hopeful smile. “What makes you think I would have let you?”

James smiled back at her. They could break him, they could rip out her heart and soul, but they would still find each other. He kissed her again, a silent promise: I will always love you, I will always find you and I will never give you up.

Natalia heard the familiar flapping of heavy wings in the distance. They would not be alone for much longer.

“James…” Natalia sighed heavily. He voice was barely audible but swift in tone. “This curse can be broken. Loki had not fully concentrated on it when he wove the spell, so it has weaknesses. Firstly, I turn back to my human form every night. Secondly, the curse can be broken completely, but only if Loki is alive. If he dies, before the curse is lifted, then it will become permanent.” She sighed again when she heard the soft whispering of Loki’s raven landing on the ground. “Thirdly, if a nobleman would swear to marry me, publicly, with true love in his heart, the curse will cease to exist.”

Lightning stroke as the black raven transformed into the black wizard Laufeyson. Somewhere behind the star-crossed lovers, the maidens, who had not dared to disturb them, had huddled together, soft squeals escaping their lungs.

“Well-well-well…” His voice was sarcastically inquisitive. “Who have we here?” James held Natalia closer to his chest. “That really won’t help, lord Barnes. Morning is approaching…and fast!” He came up closer to the frightened Natalia, his long black cape rustling the leaves and grass beneath his feet. Everywhere he touched the grass turned black, the fallen leaves dried up, bugs died in agony. The very air around him seemed to carry the stench of Death. “Come, my swan…” He smirked at the reference, as Natalia’s eyes watched the sky.

A glimmer of light illuminated the horizon in a flash, hiding the moon and stars away. Natalia’s eyes turned a few shades darker, her face turned white. Loki’s smirk grew as he held out his hand. “Come now, it’s no use staying. You can’t overpower it, my dear, true love or not.” He tortured James with his sudden power over Natalia, who willingly stepped away from him, taking Loki’s hand, walking away in the direction of the Lake.

Natalia’s skin grew porcelain feathers and in a flash of light she turned back into a swan. The other maidens followed in suit, with Loki flying after them in his raven-form.

 

James looked in the direction of the swans’ flight for a few minutes before looking into the sky and shouting:  
“May the Sun be my witness: I swear on pain of death, to free Natalia from her curse, by any means necessary! I swear!” He then turned back to find his horse and discarded bow. “And my morning light kill me, if do anything against my vow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm... This is where it will get pretty dark. I hope to update as soon as possible. Please criticize and review.


	8. Act III part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets weird and dark and very AU.

James arrived at the castle in the early hours of the morning. A time when the servants were already busy but the noblemen were still asleep. Morning birds chirped in the green trees, praising the warm sunlight. The air was light, as was the atmosphere of the castle.  
His head felt heavy, so he slowly dragged himself to his room. Dark thoughts crowded his mind: how will he break the curse? What will he do after that? Will he return to Natalia’s homeland as…prince? Will he continue to serve Steve, with Natalia as his wife? Will Natalia be recognised as a lady here? Will she be allowed to live in peace in her kingdom?

Should he smuggle Natalia out to the castle or should he bring the Court to the Lake? She was bound to return to the lake, but her spell could be broken outside of it, couldn’t it?  
James suddenly found himself on the staircase of the Castle, looking through a window towards the lake. When he realised that he didn’t remember unsaddling his horse, or leaving it at the stable, for that matter, he resolved to get some sleep. At least for a few hours…  
Once again, time skipped, and James found himself in his immensely soft bed, covered by a heavy blanket. While feeling dark visions colliding with his new-found joy and happiness, he felt utterly powerless. If he could just block out all of these visions and reflections, if he could just close his eyes and go to sleep…

Darkness took James into her smothering embrace, wiping his mind of all of his sorrows and grieves. James slept soundly, dreamlessly.

 

*********

 

Lord Reagent Fury had woken up minutes before James entered the Castle. He swiftly dressed himself and was about to leave his rooms, when a soft knocking sounded from his window. As he turned around he saw a large raven perching on the window sill, knocking his beak at the stained glass.

The Reagent felt his hands clutch into fists involuntarily. He took a deep breath, tugged at the door to his room, making sure it was locked and opened the window. The roomed instantly chilled, and not due to the outside weather.  
The raven hopped in and flew over to the Reagents desk, where he waited for the Reagent to close the window. The room was poorly lit, especially where the desk stood. As soon as the window closed, the room grew even darker as the raven turned into the wizard Laufeyson. His black cape dragged along the floor as he started pacing the room.

“Foul morning, is it not?” He asked, mildly agitated.

“On the contrary, I think the weather is delightful.” Lord Fury had also retreated to a shadier part of the room, not wishing to be seen in such compromising circumstances. “What are you doing here, may I inquire?” His voice was just above a whisper, his footsteps silent of the stone floor.

“I have come to counsel you!” Loki’s voice was slightly louder than normally, anger seeping through. 

“Pray, speak softer, the servants may overhear us.” Fury hissed at him. “Now, tell me in a way I’ll understand: why have you breached our agreement?!”

“Firstly, I never enter a room without casting a silencing spell.” Loki was almost offended. “Secondly, a factor that we have not expected has come into the equation.” Loki waved his hand, making the goblet on the table fly towards him, filling itself with wine on the way. “A complication has occurred, a complication you should have known of!”

“And what may that be?!” The reagent spoke loudly now.

“Natalia’s true love has returned. Back from the grave, I suppose!” Loki gulped down the wine, disgusted at the thin taste. “You told me he was dead! That you had made sure of that, months before our plan was executed!”

“I only discovered that Lord Barnes returned a few weeks ago. At that time I had no knowledge of the fact, that he was the one that could break your spell!”

“I don’t care, who he is, where he came from and what you thought! I care that he came! How am I to trust you after this?”

“I can organise a hunting trip, in which a loose arrow will pierce his heart, purely accidentally. I can have him taste the king’s wine, accidentally taking the poison himself, blame a few rouges for it…” Fury was pacing faster now.

“A hunting trip?! So that he will stumble upon the Lake again, but this time with a crowd to whom he can make the promise?!” Loki had yelled. “You are an idiot, if you think I will trust you now! You promised to kill him once, you failed. I will not let you do that again.” Loki calmed down, taking a few breaths. “I have a way of insuring, that he will not make that promise to Natalia, and punishing him at the same time. I will handle it myself… Just make sure, that he will drink this wine, tonight, just before the Ball.” Loki slowly moved his hand around the jug of wine on Fury’s table. A green light appeared and slowly sank into the wine.

"And what then?" the Reagent questioned.

"I will take care of the rest. I promised you that I would rid you of Natalia, I am fulfilling that promise. So that you could not have the chance to break your half..."

“Why did I even get into this?” Fury complained, sighing.

“Why did you ask for my help?” Loki clarified. “Well, because you had a grand scheme of taking over the neighbouring kingdom, by getting rid of the heir, by controlling your king, by tricking everyone into thinking that they attacked and you bravely defended… I helped because I wanted Natalia for myself and that gave us a common purpose. Speaking of which, how would you have disposed of her? The same way you disposed of her loyal friend?” The air around Loki and Fury was growing very thick as it condensed with hate, anger, disgust and irritation.

“Alright… take care of this situation your way, just make sure that Natalia Romanova is never seen by this world...alive.” Fury concluded the discussion.

“I am much obliged!” Loki’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Just remember - you promised me my life, my freedom, and the Wilderness." He transformed back into a raven and waited for the Reagent to open the window.

Fury eyed the jug of wine carefully. Why did Laufeyson have to complicate everything, seek revenge at every stop... It could have been much easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and criticism - they really keep me going!


	9. Act III part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're still here, I hope I won't disappoint!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music:  
> No. 15 Scène: March – Allegro giusto  
> No. 18 Scène: Allegro, Allegro giusto  
> No. 24 Scène: Allegro, Tempo di valse, Allegro vivo

Sounds of glorious music filled the Castle, travelling through corridors, staircases, doors and windows. The evening sun reflected in the glass of the windows. Servants rushed to and fro, carriages arrived and went as guest came to the Ball, held in honour of the Prince's engagement.  
The Grand Hall was filled with torchlight, laughter, dancing and overall joy. The Prince was dancing with the Ladies of his Kingdom, a tradition before the arrival of the bride-to-be. Hints were dropped of her beauty, her charm and wit. Her name was uttered a few times as a guess, for her identity was known only to few. In a few minutes, when all the guests would be present, the dancing would be stopped, the Prince would return to his throne, the Reagent would pronounce a formal speech and the lucky girl would emerge through the North door, pass all the guests before accepting the Prince's proposal and dancing with him for the rest of the evening. The 'procedure' was well known, for the noblemen held similar balls in their houses, but the Royal Ceremony was an exciting carnival, a cherry at the top of a cake. The dress, worn by the lady, would be the kingdom's most fashionable dress; the Prince's speech would be the formal proposal for generations to come. The day would be the topic of conversation for at least a few years. The dinner would be remembered in all detail, until the Wedding.

Once again late to the party, James found himself stranded on a staircase. He was gazing through the window at the Lake, trying to answer all of his questions at once. He had almost forgotten about the ceremony as he stood on the staircase, gazing into the auburn sky. He came back to reality when he heard a sudden burst of music from below. He hurried down, afraid to be late for the ceremony. As he entered the Hall he was met by Reagent Fury.  
"Lord Fury," he collected himself, for the talk ahead. The fact, that he was to be on the Secret Council had slipped his mind. He had no answer prepared, but Lord Fury seemed, somewhat, kinder that evening.

  
“Lord Barnes,” he said in his deep voice, “Let me offer you some wine, you seem very out of sorts.” He snapped his fingers and a servant came to him, carrying a tray with two goblets and a bottle of wine. “What have you thought of my proposal?”

  
“To be quite frank, Lord Fury,” James had started, “I had not thought much on this subject.” He was ready for a lecture that would make him accept the position. Instead, Lord Fury smiled and gave James a silver goblet. It was filled with a liquid that smelled more richly than any wine James had ever tasted. And the colour was deeper and darker, almost velvet-like.

  
“Then let us drink to your making of the right decision!” His smile was that of a serpent – simply deadly. The goblets touched with a soft metallic sound. James lifted the goblet to his lips and tipped it slowly, letting the liquid fill his mouth. The taste was rich and intense – soft, sweet, almost sticky. For a second James thought he ‘caught’ a bitter undertone to the wine’s taste but the sensation quickly passed. Lord Fury took a sip of the delicious substance, but set his goblet back on the table almost immediately.

  
Suddenly, the floor disappeared from under James’s feet, his vision blurred, a mild headache built up in his skull before bursting in a moment’s shot of pain.

*******

  
James Barnes opened his eyes. He was standing in the Grand Hall, beside him stood Lord Fury. In his hand was a goblet of wine, music was being played in the Hall, couples were dancing. Everything was rather normal…  
The trumpets flared as the Prince came into the Hall. Steve said a few kind words to the guests before taking his seat. But something was wrong…  
Silence filled the room and Lord Fury started his speech. But something just wasn’t right…

  
“This Kingdom, our Home, has gone through a very hard war. A war we didn’t think

we would win, but won. Due to the great leadership of our righteous monarch, Prince Steven.” What had James forgotten?

  
“And tonight, our Prince will have to make one of the most significant feats yet.” What was missing from this picture?

  
“Tonight, he will make name his future wife, with whom he will rule until the end of his days.” Wedding…

  
“I present to you…Lady Sharon of house Carter!” Natalia!

  
Of course! How could he forget! His Natalia… But he did forget and now, he couldn’t remember. He knew her face, her voice, her figure… But he couldn’t see them behind his closed eyelids. He could recognise them, but he could not conjure them in his imagination… And they had met…somewhere he knew very well, but where?!

  
There was a round of applause, James turned around to see Steve kiss the blonde’s hand. Oh well, it could all wait!

  
James came up to Steve and Sharon, offering his congratulations. He was happy; he was beaming, joy flowing out of his eyes. Steve sensed the abrupt change but said nothing, simply happy in having the ‘old’ James back.

  
The trumpets flared again, alerting the arrival of a new guest. The heavy wooden doors opened with a creak. Silence fell on the gathered crowd, as each pair of eyes was turned towards the new arrivals. In the arch of the door stood a man and a woman. The man was clad in black and green, the woman – in black and red. The man was tall, sleek, with raven-coloured hair; the woman was shorter, with a figure too-perfect-to-be-true and fiery red hair. They slowly walked up to the Prince, stopped within a few feet of him and bowed deeply.

  
“Prince Steven,” the man uttered in a cold voice, “Forgive us for coming uninvited _and_ late. I and my daughter have heard many good things about you from our father, who was a close friend to _your_ father. We have come to honour our fathers’ friendship and congratulate you on your engagement.”  
James suddenly recognised the woman as his Natalia. How could he forget? The dark eyes, the crimson hair, the swift movements. She locked her eyes on him and he felt a sudden thirst – to touch her, to stroke her hair, to hug her curves. Lust filled his heart and pumped through his veins.  
The man had not uttered a name, but it seemed that the Prince was suddenly not interested, just like all the other guests. The nameless man made a gift of a crate of alcoholic beverages of the finest class. “You will not find these anywhere in the world, except for my cellar, where they have been kept for over a century, passed from generation to generation.” He bowed again and left to a secluded part of the Hall with his daughter. The unnamed lady flashed her eyes to and fro, enchanting almost every man in the vicinity of her gaze.  
“Steve,” James said hurriedly, “That is the woman that I want to marry,” before rushing after her.

  
The band started playing again and all eyes returned to Steve, who now danced with Sharon. Other dancers soon joined, cutting of any couples stranded at the walls of the Hall. It so happened that the ‘red lady’ was being entertained by a few young lords, who were trying to get her favour. Her father had disappeared, leaving her completely ‘helpless’. But the young woman took close to no notice of her suitors. She coldly answered their questions, looked at her nails and nodded at compliments, bored of the futile buzzing. James weaved through the crowd of dancers an joined Natalia.

  
“Natalia!” he smiled at her a lustful smile.  
  
“Lord Barnes, how nice to see you again, after so long…” Her carnivorous smile killed a great part of his self-control.  
  
“Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?”  
  
“I say!”  
“We got here first, sir!”  
“Well someone wants to rule the world!”  
  
The uproar almost deafened James. Natalia smiled and offered her hand to James, in such a manner that had the young lords dumbfounded long after she left. Her every movement was coquettish, a silent seduction, a hunt on easy men.  
Once the ‘red lady’ and James joined the dance, other couples stood aside to watch in wonder. The alluring movements of the lady entrapped the whole Hall, as the two passionate partners spun round and round the Hall, flowing with the music. Even the Prince and his bride-to-be stood aside to watch the dance.  
  
As he danced James felt his whole body flash alight. A devilish fire burned in his heart, turning his soul and mind to ash. All of his memories disappeared while he danced. He wanted only to look into her eyes, to feel her hand on his shoulder, to hold her close to him. The dance came to a stop too soon and James could not hear anything but the beating of his heart and the beautiful music that was Natalia’s voice.  
  
“Won’t you kiss me, darling?” She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. “My beloved, my own. I’ve missed your lips so much…”  
As James leaned in for the kiss he was interrupted by the nameless man.  
  
“My Lord, do you wish to publicly humiliate my daughter?” His voice was stern but not threatening. “If you indeed love her, I would gladly give her to you as a wife. But you have made no proposal of marriage to her yet!”  
  
“James!” Steve called to his friend, “Why not now?” A reasonable question. What was he, James Barnes, waiting for? Wasn’t this all he wanted, since he saw Natalia a number of years ago?  
  
James dropped to one knee to Natalia’s feet, holding one of her marble-white hands. “Natalia, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?” He looked up to her face, drowning in her eyes.  
  
“I believe I will, Lord Barnes.” She said in her icy voice.  
  
“Then you promise to marry her?” The man inquired.  
  
“I promise!” James said, a radiant smile on his face.  
  
“You swear to wed no other woman, instead of my daughter?”  
  
“I swear to wed no other woman, other than your daughter!” James almost cried, his voice echoing slowly through the Hall.  
  
Lightning suddenly struck outside, disrupting the early night. Outside, beating its wings against one of the windows, a swan was seen. The lights In the Hall went out, a sudden wind gushing through. Natalia clapped her hands loudly in front of James’s face before laughing manically. Her cold sharp voice broke against every wall, echoing in the half-dark.

  
James opened his eyes and realisation dawned upon him. He looked at Loki, who was now taking his daughter by the hand and leaving by the main door.  
  
“Thank you my lords and ladies!” he cried joyfully. “Thank you, my Prince! And thank you, most kindly, Lord Barnes! ” He laughed a deep sadistic laugh, before turning into himself into a raven and his daughter into a black swan. James could see them fly rapidly in the direction of the Lake.  
  
A commotion started I the Hall as the guests panicked, realising who the visitor was. Cries of ‘Laufeyson!’ and ‘Hela!’ could be heard all around.  
  
“James!” Steve pestered his friend, trying to get a word out of his friend. “What just happened?” For Steve could see the silent tears rolling down James’s cheeks. James stared into the doorway for a long time before rushing to the stables, leaving Steve with very concerned Sharon, Fury and guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and criticize!


	10. Act IV - finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically the end! I might write an alternate ending, but probably not... So, I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!

Natalia soon found herself at the Lake. As soon as she landed the moonlight transformed her into her human form. She almost immediately fell into the deep grass at the edge of the Forest. Hot diamond-like tears fell from her green-blue eyes onto the dark earth, already cold in the night air. Natalia felt her fist clench, tear at the grass, scratch the ground. She felt her strength leaving her. And so she lay for some time until the other maidens found her. She had stopped crying by that time but her eyes were still red.   
  
“What happened, my lady?” One of the girls asked cautiously.   
  
“He won…” Natalia’s voice was just above a whisper.   
  
The air around the gathering chilled as Loki landed nearby. He landed alone, meaning that Hela had returned to his castle on the other side of the Lake.   
“I take it, I do not need to explain the situation.” A smirk of victory lit his face. “Come, come, Natalia! It is not all that bad! I could have killed the poor fellow.” He came closer and shooed away the maidens. “The question is, what happens now?” Natalia lay silent, burying her face in the grass. Loki sat himself beside her, deciding to torment her a while longer. “You must admit, that the illusion was very good. Well planned and skilfully executed.” Natalia remained silent and Loki gave up on petty torments. He grabbed her by one arm and flipped her to face him. “What more do I have to do, to make you mine?” He growled. Natalia turned her head away and closed her eyes, fresh tears escaping from under her eyelids. Loki hissed and stood up, too frustrated to continue, about to walk away.   
  
“Would you let me see him?” Natalia whispered, barely audibly. Loki turned back to look at her.   
  
“What?” He almost laughed, “Let you see him? Oh no… I’ll put a spell on the forest if I have to, but he will not see your face again. But he will marry Hela, who, when I drain the maidens’ blood, will look very much like you! I will go to that trouble, so that every day he will see her face and remember you!” That puny mortal had wasted enough of his time, but suffering is a better revenge than death. Natalia turned her head and looked him the eyes. Her expression was that of a hopeless and helpless woman, who had lost everything in the blink of an eye.   
  
“He would probably kill her within a month. And what do you care for his torments? It’s me you want, is it not?” Her voice got stronger with every word, pain seeping through with every syllable. She slowly got up, not bothering to straiten her crumpled skirt or her tangled hair. “You want to marry me, fine! Just let me see him and leave him be.”   
  
Loki turned his head slightly, curious by the sudden change of heart. “My Lady Romanova, did you finally give in?”   
  
“I will marry you, whenever you want, I will bear your children if you want that, but let me see him, one last time!” Natalia’s voice was uneven, new sobs threatened to clench her lungs.  
  
“Is that all it took?” Loki said, amused at the situation. “I merely had to show you your lover and take him away from you? Like taking a favourite toy from a child!” Perhaps all of the trouble he went to was not useless after all!   
  
“Will you let me see him?” Natalia persisted.  
  
“I will think about it…” Loki smirked at his victory. Natalia fell to her knees, drawing his attention to her once more.  
“I beg of you…” She whispered. “And you know, that I have never begged before! Not when I was dying of hunger, or when they first took him away to kill.” She was desperate. As desperate as she had never been. She had to see James, had to know, that he still loved her, had to tell him that she didn’t blame him, that she didn’t care anymore.   
Loki looked at her in amazement. Was this truly happening? How could such a strong woman as Natalia be begging on her knees in front of him? Not that he didn’t like it, but surely the pain could not be that much? Would she go to these sorts of means to trick him into something? Could this really be?   
  
“I believe he’s coming here now.” Loki said, slightly confused, but rather pleased with himself. “I’ll give you ten minutes. I expect that to be sufficient.” Loki transformed back into his raven form, leaving Natalia alone at the side of the Lake.   
Natalia could hear the pounding of hooves in the distance and tried to collect herself. She drew a hand through her red locks and sighed deeply.   
  
James rode his horse through the woods, not bothered by the branches that scratched his face, not bothered that his horse almost threw him off at a few sharp turns, not bothered to know whether he was being followed or not. As soon as he saw the water of the Lake glitter in the distance he sped his horse even faster in that direction. Just as he exited the woods he jumped from his horse and tried to find Natalia. He soon found her and rushed towards her, but instead of letting her bury herself in his chest he fell to his knees.  
  
“I am sorry, I am so sorry!” He felt the tears come back to his eyes as he clutched her legs. He suddenly felt a hot drop fall on his neck and a warm hand clutch his hair.  
  
“James…” She carefully removed his hands from her legs and fell to her knees once again, before burying her face into his neck. She felt herself go limp in his strong arms. She felt safe, she felt at home.  
“It’s over James… You can’t remove the spell…He won…” She almost didn’t feel sad: he was here for her, it was all right.   
  
“I’m sorry, Natalia…” He replied sorrowfully. “I’m so sorry…” He sighed but didn’t let go of her slender figure. “I guess you know that I have to marry that girl, if she ever shows up again.”  
  
“Her name is Hela. And Loki will make her show up. He needs eyes and ears inside the Secret Council, God knows what for...” Natalia made no move to leave James’s arms. “But you see… I promised Loki I would marry him, just so I could see you now.”   
  
James grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her deep, eternally green eyes. He loved the way the light played with them, changing the colour from green to blue. “You promised to marry him?!” Natalia stroked the side of his face with her hand.  
  
” James shook his head in disbelief, holding her hand on his cheek.   
  
“It’s for the best! He’ll take me away, somewhere where we’ll never be thought of, where I can forget everything that’s happened…”

Coming to terms with his death had been hard, unbearable. She kept dreaming that he was there, beside her, that he would wake her up and kiss her senseless… But saying goodbye was even worse. She will never see him again, though he will be alive and well, though they would still love each other. Time heals all wounds they say…It was time to put that saying to the test. How long will it be before she forgets his voice, his face, his smile, his eyes. How long till she will not feel pain when thinking of him. How long till her first thought in the morning will not be of him?

Would he survive it? When he woke up he found out that she was dead. It tore his heart open, but knowing that she is alive and just out of his reach was even worse. Besides, it was his own damn fault for falling into the disgusting charade of Loki’s. But how will he live? Will he summon up the courage to find her at some point? Will he really marry Hela? How long will he hold out before he murders her, just for looking like Natalia?   
Well… not that long it seems… Daylight would end his misery. How curious that he forgot about that little fact! Perhaps it would be for the best... He will not have to endure the day-to-day torture of living with Hela… But should he tell of this to Natalia? Would this make their parting easier or harder?..   
  
“Natalia…” He started whispering rapidly, “I made a vow, that if-” With a flash of lighting Loki appeared before them. He looked at the pair for a few seconds before moving closer and stretching out his hand.   
  
Lord Barnes, I will acknowledgHe turned and waved his hand, and a bridge formed across the Lake to his Castle.   
  
James stood in the moonlight – bent and broken, hopping for the sun to rise as quickly as possible. He could hear Natalia’s light steps on the bridge as she ascended with a bowed head. No! He could not leave her to the doom that awaited her on the other end of that bridge!  
  
“Loki!” He called. To his own amazement his voice seemed firm and strong. “I am afraid to disappoint you, but the wedding must be cancelled.” Loki stopped dead in his tracks, a low growl rising from his throat. “As soon as the sun rises my life shall be ended. I have sworn to free Natalia from her spell or die the very next morning of my betrayal.”   
  
Loki slowly turned around, anger overfilling him – this was not as he had planned. Of course it did not matter to him much, but the fact that this mortal had tricked him out of getting what he wanted drove him insane. “And if no God has heard your vow, if you were not to die with the first light?” Loki questioned cautiously.

“Then I would take my own life…” Natalia looked into James’s eyes. Yes, she could see what he was trying to tell her. What would be the point of her suffering as Loki’s wife? She swiftly turned and walked back down the steps - fearless, determined. Oh, how truly brilliant this was! This would not give Loki his victory after all! They could break this spell; they could win this war yet. The cost? Who cared for that! They would not suffer, they would not need to lie or pretend. They could earn freedom now…   
  
Loki grabbed Natalia by her thin wrist, but her skin glowed a sudden white before she continued her descent. James, in his turn, climbed up, three steps at a time, his face alight with new hope.   
“I love you James…” Natalia whispered as she reached him, half-way down the bridge.  
“I love you, Natalia…” James answered as he wrapped his arms around Natalia, who wrapped herself around his neck. Loki rampaged down, but was too late.  
James leant against the low handrail and slowly tipped backwards. Loki looked in awe and fright as the two intertwined bodies fell into the dark waters of the Lake and submerged under the water. As if on purpose, to infuriate him, the bodies glowed as they sank into the cold depth. As soon as the light died away, Loki could feel his chest tighten. His knees buckled and he slowly fell forward. His body was suddenly engulfed in a black smoke that soon disappeared, leaving a dead raven on the bridge.

 

The sun emerged from under the horizon, its warm red blaze lighting the scenery of the Lake. The maidens soon found, that their spell had been broken, but it was with sorrow that they gazed at the Lake. Somewhere in the distance, two swans flew high into the sky and soon disappeared from view.

Could those swans have been our lovers' souls entering heaven? Perhaps...but we will never now for sure.

What we do know, is that two bodies washed up at the bank of the Lake later that day, when the Prince's search party came out. The bodies were of Lord James Barnes and, what many have claimed, of the Princess Natalia Romanova.

Since that same day the wizard Laufeyson was never heard of or seen again, neither was his daughter, Hela. A number of beautiful girls came back to the cities and villages, but did not tell at all or told very little of what had happened to them. The Prince soon became King and with his title came his wisdom - Lord Fury was discharged from the Secret Council, the friendship between the neighbouring kingdoms grew.  It is needed to be said, that Lord Barnes was given a glorious funeral, as was the woman in his arms. They were buried on the same day, beside each other.

Everybody...well, almost everybody, lived happily ever after, until the day they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Hope you like it! Please criticize and comment. Thank you to those who did comment - your support was much needed and very much appreciated.


End file.
